


To Spite A Desk

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: When Joey gets to be too much of a jerk, what can they do but be spiteful?





	To Spite A Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the main Reinforcement of Agony series sometime after Wally’s fall but obviously before Matt’s death. 
> 
> Nothing special to warn about in this piece. Just two consenting adults getting busy on their boss’s desk.

Yet again, Matt was stuck doing Joey’s paperwork in Joey’s office at Joey’s desk, sitting in Joey’s chair. It really was that Joey Drew Studios was all in name, and that was beyond frustrating for everyone who did all the work.

Then, in a flourish of Matt’s delight, his fiance Wally Franks slammed the door open, and then locked it behind him. Wally had a sour expression on his face. Matt put down his pen.

"What happened this time?"

"Hmm?"

"You have the _'Joey is a meany but he's my friend so I can't yell at him'_ look." Matt pointed out.

Wally scoffed, "Well Matt...are you sitting down?"

"Yes? You can see that I am, right?"

"Well you better stand up so you can sit down again because oh boy..."

"What happened?" Matt stood up, if only to please Wally.

"So, I spent an entire week cleaning this flooded stairwell off and on in between other jobs, and Joey...Well, Joey just flooded it again! And he won't let me order new pipes. Apparently it's too expensive when the current ones work _'just fine'._ " Wally explained in a rage.

Matt sat back down again at the idiocy of Joey Drew. "For the love of chocolate cake.”

Wally approached the desk and face planted on it. "I...I just can't take this all anymore. I keep telling myself _'The wedding is in October! After that you and Matt can leave for..’_ Florida or something. But it's getting so hard, Mattie. But he's our boss! That’s the problem. He cares about us when he's not acting like a boss."

Matt reached over and gave him a pat on the head affectionately, wondering of any way to cheer Wally up. And he gets an idea, that would benefit them both.

"Hey, Wally...up for a bit of fun?"

"What sort of fun?"

"The really good feeling one. On Joey's desk. Right here, right now."

Wally looked up at him, blue eyes showing much interest in the implications.

"....to spite that guy?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant idea Matt, let's do it." Matt removed the paperwork from the top of the desk and put it in a drawer, and Wally climbed onto the now cleared desk. "Which of us should take top this time?" Wally asked.

"Maybe I could, if you are comfortable with that." Matt reponds, while standing up and pushing the chair a bit away.

"Yes! Plus, after the day I had, not having to do much work would be nice." Wally started undressing himself while Matt climbed onto the desk with him.

Matt started undressing as well, "I have been doing desk work all day, my body is stiff like a stick, so this will be good for my joints."

"And not so good for Joey's desk."

"For how much of his paperwork I do, it's practically mine."

Both were reasonably unclothed now, and already hardened by the excitement of it all, Matt still chose to focus on making sure Wally was as ready as he was, first. He bit down on Wally's neck. Wally moaned and moved one of his hand so he had a finger rubbing at the pleasure spot behind Matt's ear. In situations like this, it always brought less the innocent pleasure for Matt.

In return, Matt kissed Wally roughly but sensually, and they pressed themselves as bodily close as they could, with the heat building from their bodies. When they broke from the kiss, Matt settled himself closer between Wally’s legs.

"I’m going in. Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Matt got a firm but gentle hold on Wally's hips and began pushing inside of him. Wally moaned loudly at the penetration, and Matt slide in all the way with ease. Matt cursed under his breath at the wonderful warmth, and slowly started to thrust.

Wally wrapped his arms and legs around Matt, drawing him close, encouraging him to keep his thrusts short but fast.

Mat obliged and went at Wally's desired pace. Both were very verbal in their pleasure, for as long as Matt could last. Matt felt close to climax so pulled out, and kissed Wally very deeply, and then finished on the desk.

They kissed for a bit, before pulling apart and sitting up. Upon seeing the mess Matt made, Wally stated. "I'm not cleaning that."

"Yes, that'll be a fun mysterious stain for Joey to wonder about."

"Knowing him, he might not even notice it."

“Very true. It is likely he won't."

"What a useless dummy." Wally insulted as he got himself off of the desk, and started redressing himself. Matt pulled up his own pants.

"That was nice though." Matt said once he'd fixed himself up.

"Yes! Why do we always have relations in odd places though? I don't think we've ever done it on a bed."

"I guess we are just naturally born goofballs. Even in these situations" Matt reasoned.

Smiling, Wally leaned over and kissed Matt lovingly. Wally really did love his fiance, so much.


End file.
